Guide To Surgery
Your Role As part of the medical caste, it is VERY important that you survive so that you can save someone else’s live. Take in mind that there is only one slot for Field Doctors and Combat Medics PER squad, making you an important and irreplaceable asset. Therefore ''DO NOT GET SHOT AT ALL COSTS.'' Do not take this role if you refuse to patch others, expect a bwoink or job ban. Surgery This is the reason why you were signed up to be in the Eastern Front, patching your fellow soldiers after they received three bullets in their brains and you have to patch it up with bandaids. Surgery is an action very few can conduct. Therefore this section of the guide exists. To educate fellow doctors into not stabbing your patient with a scalpel trying to figure out how surgery works. NOTE: Field Medics (Sanitars/Sanitaters) do not have any surgery experience. Surgery Steps Before starting a surgery, lay down your patient in a flat surface that isn’t the cold and dirty floor. The best option out there is the operating table and if time does not allows it and your patient really needs surgery quickly, you have the option to use a roller bed or a bed or a table, from good to worst in ascending order. Take in mind that your chances to mess up ((such as stabbing your patient)) increases as well if you use any table that isn’t the operating table. Cleaning your gloves is also very important, never perform a surgery without cleaning them unless you want to slowly kill your patient through infection. You could perform this with a sink or a wet rag or alternatively disinfectant spray. = Incisions To start a surgery, you have to make an incision in the area you are going to operate. To achieve this, you will need to: # Target affected/wounded/broken body area # Scalpel it # Hemostat # Retractor Naturally, to finish a surgery, you would have to close the incision afterwards. # Use the cautery to close incisions. Opening/Closing the Rib Cage/Skull Whenever you have to patch someone’s lungs or heart, or brain, you must open their rib cage or skull first before operating them. This task is a step most doctors fail to accomplish, leading to the death of many comrades: # Make an incision in the chest/head # Use the circular saw # Then the retractor After performing the necessary surgery to mend your patient’s brain or lungs, which will be mentioned later. You will have to close the rib cage/skull before closing the incision: # Use the bone gel # Bone setter # Bone gel # Then cautery to close the incision Fixing Broken Bones If your patient constantly drops what he haves, or is unable to walk or is crippled. It is obvious your comrade has a broken leg or arm. At any rate, make sure to consult your medical handibook before realizing this surgery in the broken area: # Open the selected wound with a scalpel # Use the bone gel # Bone setter # Bone gel # Cautery Patching Up Damaged Organs At times when your patient begins to lose vision or have problems breathing, the only answer to this is organ damage that impedes them their bodies from functioning properly. Slap the doctor’s handbook and perform surgery in the area to repair the damaged organ: # Make an incision # (If skull or rib cage) Open with saw # Use advanced bruise/burn kit (Bruise packs and ointments do not work) # (If skull or rib cage) Close rib cage/skull # Close incision Fixing Arterial Bleeding Patient losing liters of blood? Worry not, consult your handibook and perform the following surgery in the suspected area: # Make an incision # Apply FixoVein (WARNING this surgery is outdated and will not work) # Close the incision with cautery Removing shrapnel (It does not work anymore) shrapnel is a pretty deadly thing so removing it is the best idea! here is how to do it: # Make an incision # Saw open the chest/head ( if its in the arms and legs DO NOT use this step ) # Use the hemostat and remove the shrapnel # Close the incision Delimbing and Reattaching Limbs Whenever you see a patient without a limb, arm or leg. Get to the morgue or ask in the radio to fetch a fresh or rotten corpse. Why, do you ask. It is for the purpose of reattaching corpse’s limbs into actual people who are breathing to make them useful again. The process normally begins with delimbing an arm/leg from a corpse: # Get a corpse, necrotized corpse is fine too # Aim to desired limb for extraction # Use the circular saw The next process is when the patient is ready for a transplant: # Aim missing limb # Use the saw to cut the stump # Attach the limb onto the patient This process is optional if the arm was in a necrotized state, to remove the necrotized flesh do the following: # Scalpel # Hemostat # Retractor # Scalpel Medicines As a Doctor, your job is to keep someone alive. In order to do that remember about using medicines! Before surgery, you should always give one some kind of painkiller. Here are most if not all available painkillers in game: * Oxycodone * Tramadol * Paracetamol Any medicine in the game can be obtained in medical quarters(combat medikit) or made by a chemist(you can find the guide for chemistry here Here you can find most important medicines in the game and what they do: * Alkysine, used for treating brain damage * Bicaridine, treats brutal damage, always give it to you patient before surgery ' * '''Dexalin or Dexalin Plus, used for maintaining oxygen flow, use it if your patient has injured lungs ' * '''Imidazoline, treats damage to the eyes * Nanoblood, in case of blood deprivation * Peridaxon, treats damage done to organs * Peniciline, prevents infections Category:Guides